wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Scepter
The Broken Scepter is a staff granted as a reward for completing The War Within Quest. It has a special ability that allows the player to 'drain' deceased enemies to gain health or energy orbs. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all staves, behind Bo Prime. **High damage – effective against shields. *Highest status chance of all staves. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Tied with Amphis for the second fastest attack speed of all staves, behind Tipedo. *When wielded, the player can interact with enemy corpses (default ) to Drain Enemy, spawning Health Orbs from organic enemies or Energy Orbs from robotic enemies. *Stance slot has a polarity, matches . *Innate polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Low critical chance. *Drain Enemy ability locks the player into an uninterruptible animation for a moment, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Notes * When standing over an enemy corpse while wielding the Broken Scepter, the player gains the ability to drain the corpse by activating the Drain Enemy prompt on them by holding down on the Use Key (default ). This will deconstruct the corpse in a manner similar to Capture targets, after which the corpse will release an orb. Organic enemies (such as Lancers) will release Health Orbs, while robotic enemies (such as MOAs) will release Energy Orbs instead. As the draining procedure consumes the corpse, this can only be done once per corpse. ** With proper timing, it's possible to both deconstruct and Desecrate a corpse. * The Broken Scepter has two small orbs that orbit around it, which act as an indicator of how many times the player can use the Scepter's draining ability consecutively. One orb is consumed when performing a drain, and if both orbs are consumed the player will be unable to drain enemy corpses until the orbs regenerate. * Killing an enemy while Channeling will cause the corpse to quickly float away and deconstruct. This does not activate the health or energy drops from draining an enemy, but the flying corpses can still be drained if the prompt is started soon enough. This effect still occurs when performing a finisher move. * As a Quest reward item, the Broken Scepter comes with an Orokin Catalyst pre-installed, along with a free weapon slot. Trivia * During The War Within quest, Teshin reveals to the player that the Scepter is an Orokin artifact that was utilized to command the sworn allegiance of the Orokin's Dax soldiers. ** It is unclear whether the Broken Scepter still allows the player to command the Dax or if it requires the Kuva to be attached. Media QueenScepter.png|Broken Scepter in Codex. BROKEN SCEPTER - Drain the Sack 2 forma - Warframe Bugs *Sometimes the scepter will refuse to show the prompts on enemies. If this occurs, switching weapons then back to the scepter again can fix the issue. Patch History *Fixed a script error. *Introduced}} See Also *The War Within, the quest that rewards this weapon. it:Broken Scepter Category:Staff Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Orokin Category:Quest Category:Update 19